Skellington's Revenge/Transcript
(We Start with The mobrostudios Logo, then we see the orange moon behind mountains, and we see pictures from Mobros Recent Poops) *Narrator: T’was a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the world of YouTube Poop. Now, you've probably wondered where MoBrosStudios has been. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. *Mayor of Halloween Town: Terrible news folks. Our Halloween special has been cancelled. Terrible, terrible news. *Zero: (Bark) *Jack Skellington: No Zero, not now. *Zero: (Bark) *Jack Skellington: What is this? (Looks at a poster for the Spongebob Christmas special and laughs evilly) *SpongeBob SquarePants: (laugh) Today, I'm gonna sneak up and get that Sandy with a super sneak... (Is whacked away by a meteor: scene is revealed to be a game Patrick is playing) *Patrick Star: Aww, I got dead again! My Fat stinks! (Crashes into a rock and is sent screaming into the mouth of a hideous creature as the caption "Thout art fucked" appears. It turns out to be a game Spongebob is playing) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Ooh Barnacles. (Hits his TV and runs to a building with a billboard saying "Bros b4 hoes") What diabolical act is she committing now? *Sandy: (Hums Jingle Bells as she plugs in the chirstmas tree lights, which glow very brightly as "Hallelujah" is heard) *SpongeBob SquarePants: (Sets on fire) FIRE! *Sandy: Ain't you ever seen a Christmas tree before? *Spongebob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *Sandy Whaatatatat? (Starts dancing like squid ward as his face appears) *SpongeBob SquarePants: What the?! Don't worry Sandy! (Pours water on sandy) There... better?. (Sandy falls and melts) *Anime Character: How come she melted?!?! *Jesse Katsopholis: I don't know...!?!? *Nostalgia Critic:(appears with sign with a daunting face of squid ward that comes straight at the camera) *SpongeBob SquarePants: And everyone pretends Apple is Jesus! *Squidward: Yawn. *Spongebob SquarePants: And the best part is... (Produces a photo of Santa Claus) You can write a letter to this guy, Santa Claus... (The photo of Santa moves) And when he comes, he brings you shit! *Patrick Star: just like a Giraffe! (laughs) GEEENNIEEE! *Mr. Krabs: Pi-pi-pi-pi-pipe down, Patrick! I'm trying to die! (A Boo emerges from a blue pipe above Mr. Krabs and briefly turns his face into Mario's dying face in Super Mario World) *Squidward: I can't believe anyone would celebrate a holiday where a jolly prowler poops onto your house and leaves! (The Genie from Aladdin appears over Patrick's face) *Mr. Krabs: Squidward, you're fired! (Burns Squidward with a flamethrower and makes a crazy face) *Patrick: (Speaks some backwards gibberish, which translates to "The fun is pun gum in the cheek of the sun." On the last syllable, his face turns into the King's face) *(In the town hall of Halloween town, Jack is holding some sleigh bells) *Jack Skellington: It goes something like this. (Hits some if the bells with his finger, producing a gentle noise. Instantly, the bells start making electic guitar noises, and then, a fiery background appears behind Jack, with the text "Jack's Ouimette Tour") Think you can manage? *Guy in cello instrument: A one and a two and a three and a- *(A loud blast of noise launches the mayor out of the hall and into the camera) *Mayor of Halloween Town: Next! *Jack Skellington: Sally I need yyyooouuur *Sally: I had the most terrible vision, It's was about your Christmas, there was smoke and fire *Jack Skellington: That's splendid, my Christmas is filled with youryouryour, and Joy, and, Crack! (jack shows picture of crack) I want you to make it *Sally: No (patchy appears and says no) you're being an ass * Jack Skellington: This is Halloween ( Jack kicks Sally into a pit 300 style) I'll just make the crack myself *SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, I designed this mechanism specifically to shoot the president! *("THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!" appears on screen, along with "(It's a joke. Keep quiet, conspiracy theorists)") *SpongeBob SquarePants: What did you wish for? *Thomas the Tank Engine: I want SHOES! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Driver: Don't be silly! *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Driver: Engines get coal! *(A pile of coal appears next to Thomas, who makes his O face. His face appears over a Merry Christmas caption with a troll face next to it. Then a bottle with a piece of paper in it appears on the surface) *Cowboy hatted fish: I could use a new hat! (Gets knocked away by the TF2 characters) My Leg! *Soldier: Get in line, Canadian! (Another bottle appears on the surface) *SpongeBob SquarePants: What are your wishes? *Edd: A new YouTube Poop *Black Guy: Diamonds and a white man? *Rich Man: Good choice! *Barnacle Boy: A decent lawyer! (Is shown standing next to Mermaid Man, a police officer, and a sketchy van that reads "Free Candy") *SpongeBob Squarepants: And what did you wish for, little girl? *Chris Rock: Playboy magazine. (Awkward silence) *SpongeBob Squarepants: You'll shoot your eye out, kid. (A bottle with Chris in it appears on the surface.) *Chris Rock: I Hate You! *Mr. Krabs: Ready to go. *Spongebob SquarePants: What did you wish for? *Mr.Krabs: Ponies (Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Derpy appear) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? *Mr.Krabs: so I can have their rear ends cut off (angry face of Mr. Krabs appears) and mounted over me... (back in Halloween Town) *Narrator: Meanwhile inside my apartment, oh, sorry, it just looks like it. *Mayor of Halloween Town: Morning, gents. (rolls up the stairs) Jack, you home? Jack, you home? *(inside of Jack's house, Jack is high on crack and has very weird visions) *Mayor of Halloween Town: Jack! I've got the weenies. *Jack: (from the behind the door) F*ck off, Mayor! I am a doctor, pingas! *Mayor of Halloween Town: (switches faces) Jack, PLEASE! I'm only a bought official here I can't make dinner by myself. (Grabs a megaphone) JACK! *Jack: (as he emerges from the window as a sheep) I can fly! (he lands onto Mayor) *Patrick: (Emerges from a grave) So, what do you wanna do now? *SpongeBob SquarePants: (Emerges from the grave) Summon Santa Claus with a song. *(SpongeBob and Patrick both begin cutting down a tree, which is actually the Great Deku Tree, as they sing "Making Christmas". Suddenly, the tree falls on them and screams "Oah!") * Spongebob: There'll be shopping, decorating and plenty of cum jokes. * Patrick: BOO! (Santa has a face of a weird guy). * Spongebob: Hey, Patrick, Meet me under the missle-toe (Spongebob blushes, and Patrick laughs) * Squidward: I should go back in time! (Squidward goes back in time and he sees that it's the present) * Spongebob: Welcome to the present. (moar Krabs walks around and the White House is seen and money is in the air. Squidward screams) * (Cuts to Squidward kicking the time machine into a trashcan, the 4 pootis Heavys come out and dance to a remix of the word pootis). * Patrick: I wanna do some kicking. (Kicks Heavy) * Heavy: Ahh! SUGAR PLUMS!! (Fires sugar plums, Patrick screams) * (Bikini Bottom) * Bikini Bottomites: Tonight, things are as good as they seem to be! * Patrick: A star on top- (Patrick jumps on top of a christmas tree and lands on a sharp point, then screams). * (At Halloween Town) * Mayor: Jack, please! This Christmas thing is a bad idea! * Jack: Mayor, if you won't help me, take a hike! * Mayor: But Jack! * Jack:(Reads a book of anime girls) You might find a job in Christmas land. And take your weenies with you. * Mayor: You're being an ass! (Leaves) *Jack Skellington: There's got to be a better way to take over this Christmas thing. (A Puffer Fish appears by his head as the theme to "The Omen" starts up) *(Jack starts reading a book called "The Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas". He then squeezes a lemon into a beaker, causing smoke to envelope him as he laughs evilly. He then finds himself in a Christmassy environment, with Bugs Bunny looking at him) *Jack Skellington: Help me take over CHRISTMAS TIME! *Bugs Bunny: As you wish. (His eyes turn black and engulf the screen) it will be... * Patrick: Just like a genie! aha ha ha ha. * Spongebob: OK, everybody here's the last letter. Who's ready? * (Everyone cheers of excitement) * Patrick: (Holds a soda pop) Let her rip. * Spongebob: Fire in the- (gasps) Wait! Squidward! * (Squidward is seen in Sirena Beach from Mario Sunshine,and three squids are playing clarinet and there is a woman with a patty face.) * Squidward: What a beautiful day. Aah. * Spongebob: Squidward! * Squidward: Huh!? (A lot of Spongebobs come running and the screen turns into a jellyfish, and Squidward screams and wakes up from his dream. A storm cloud over his head reads "Dream Over" and he is shown to be sleeping with a stuffed Shrine Sprite.) * Squidward: (His head becomes bigger) Spongebob!!! * (Spongebob is shown downstairs sitting at a stationary desk.) * Spongebob: Don't worry, Squidward. I'll help you get started. (Screen turns to Terry Crews). Dear Mr Crews, my beautiful chocolate muscle man. * Squidward: Spongebob, no. * Spongebob: Right, too forward. * (Cuts to Squidward touching Terry Crews' muscles and Spongebob is talking backwards. Subtitles read "My luscious tentacles shall make us the envy of all hentai) * Spongebob: How's that? * Squidward: (In G major) NO! (Kicks Spongebob out of the house) I'm not in love with Terry Crews, you moron! * Spongebob: But Squidward, when Santa comes, you'll be the only one still dry. * Squidward: How many times do I have to say it? I don't believe in the llluminati! * Spongebob: Join us, Squid. (He is seen with a triangle eye and his eyes are blue. Squidward goes back inside.) Squidward, come on! (his door turns into a man moving his muscles.) * (Everyone begins to shout at Squidward's house.) * Scout: Aw, come on, man! * Edd: But it's Christmas! * Soldier: You WILL get your ass out here! * Eustace: Where's my dinner?! * Squidward: Big Phone! (The cursed phone from EEnE hits some people. They all scream). * Scout: What the hell, man!?!? * (Squidward laughs and falls back asleep. A loud honking sound wakes him back up.) * Squidward: Huh?! * (A red car bursts through his house and out the other side) * Edd: What in heaven's name was that? * Spongebob: (gasps) Could it be?! (Fake Santa appears) * Jack: Merry Christmas! * Ed & Patrick: SANTA!! * Spongebob: Hey Santa. where's your big round belly? * Jack: Naughty little shit, how dare you call me fat?!? * Spongebob: (tearing) I'm sorry. * Jack: That's all right (drops Spongebob) I have a special present for all of you anyway. Here * Spongebob: Hey! that looks- just like... (Holds the picture of Santa from earlier. Only to see both faces are not the same.) WAIT A MINUTE!! * Santa Claus: Let me out this instant! * (all gasp as Jack smiles evilly in Santa's Mask) * Soldier: SPY! * Jack: Aren't you surprised!?!? * (The picture begins to change into Bugs Bunny.) * Scout: What the hell's going on?!?! * Heavy: It's a trap! * Jack: And you're right!! Ho ho ho!! * (Jack gets sucked in the picture. The picture begins to change into Bugs Bunny who begins to suck in everyone.) *(Our heroes find themselves in a strange place with an igloo, a Gingerbread village and a Christmas tree with a Pentagram on it. Medic's head is stuck in the ground) *Medic: I require assistance! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Where are we? *Edd: We seem to have stumbled into another dimension! *Scout: Oh, this ain't good. (Fluttershy is hiding behind him) *(Jack Skellington laughs and appears on what looks like a furnace) *Jack Skellington: Listen everyone! (Produces the Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas) *Soldier: (He, Edd, and Ed are panicking) Everyone down! He's got a book! (the book flashes purple) *Jack Skellington: subsince! Heysit! Why you! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The furnace to start firing up and sprout 6 spider-like legs) *Eddy: (Nearly hit by lightning) Hey! What's going on!? *(A monstrous arm and torso appear from the furnace) *Heavy: I think we need more men! *(The rabbit-like monster is fully revealed as the Black Hiver, Sadistic holiday demon) *Ed: Sponge stampede! * (Eddy, Edd, Patrick,and Fluttershy run awayas Spongebob passes out) * Soldier: Rally round, boys! * Spy: Here we go again! * Soldier: Charge! (TF2 people begin to charge as the Hiver laughs) * Heavy: Get behind me, Doctor! * Soldier: Go for the face! * Scout: Yeah, gotcha! * Soldier: Take your voodoo rabbit ass back to Canada! (shoots at face: the Hiver winces) * Scout: Hey, nice shooting there. * Soldier: I got a good feeling about this. * (Black Hiver recovers and laughs evilly: his eyes turn Soldier and Scout's eyes are gone) * Heavy: Soldier! * Doctor: Scout! (They fall over) Keep shooting! * (They resume shooting at the Hiver: the Hiver laughs) * Spy: Incoming! (the Hiver shoots a log at the TF2 people: Spy is seperated from Medic and Heavy) * Heavy: (Lands in a pile with Medic) Giant is killing us! * Soldier and Scout bot: (Loom over them) Oh, you gonna cry?, you're gonna cry now?, you better hope there's cupcakes in hell, Comrade. * (Scene cuts to Ed,Patrick and Fluttershy running) * Ed: Run! Run for your lives! (Ed slips on the ice and goes to the igloo. Ed is seen on top of ice cream. 3 bells are heard.) * Patchy: 3 bells!! we all know what 3 bells mean. * Patrick: Ice cream! * Ed: Yum! * Patchy: NO!!. It's time for somebody to give Patchy their liver. (holds axe and 2 boos appear). * (Ed,Patrick and Fluttershy scream.A mistletoe rocket hits Fluttershy's head) * Ed: Fly, Fluttershy, Fly! * (They depart) * Ed: North to Alaska! * Patrick: Hooray! * Fluttershy: This is no time for celebration.That giant is still on the loose. * (A meteor hits them,They come down falling, Patrick loses his arms, legs, and head. Ed falls down in the ice. Fluttershy gasps and sees the Hiver and uses his eyes to make Fluttershy evil) * Ed:(sees Patrick dead and Patchy is eating his liver) Oh no! Fluttershy,You're alive! (runs toward Fluttershy). * (Fluttershy suddenly becomes evil and has chainsaws in her hooves) * Fluttershy: You're going to LOVE ME!! * Ed:(screams in terror) * Patchy:(gets behind Ed) Hi. (evil Fluttershy cuts Patchy's head) D'oh! * (Ed runs through the igloo and runs while Fluttershy runs after him). * Ed: (as he gets chased down) Don't take my head! Don't take my head!! * (Cut to the gingerbread village). * Eddy: Let's make a break for it! (Edd and Eddy walk in the village) * Edd: Egads! * Eddy: Boy, those cookies are crispy. (looks behind the evil gingerbread men) Huh? * Edd: Good lord! * Eddy: RUN FOR IT!!! (Pac Man sound can be heard from gingerbread men) * (Edd and Eddy run for it until a nutcracker stops them.The nutcracker opens his mouth to summon more gingerbread men) * Eddy: It's like a nightmare before Christmas, Double D. (Buries his face in his hands) * (Gunshots are heard: the gingerbread men die: Eddy and Edd turn to the Spy) * Spy: Let us move, this way! * Eddy: We gotta get outta here! * Edd: But Eddy, we don't have an interdimensional portal! * Eddy: Are you saying we're stranded!? (Starts shaking Edd) * (Spy sees that there is no more ammo in the gun). Aww, what a disaster!. * (Black Hiver approaches behind them) * Edd: (gasps) * Eddy: Mommy! * (Hiver begins breathing fire on them they're seen burned and dead, Hiver eats them: Scene cuts to Jack atop the tree) * Jack: Listen everyone, I have the most splendid news. This year, Christmas will be ours! (Shows portraits of his friends) isn't that wonderful? (laughs devilishly) It couldn't be more wonderful. * Santa: Don't do this! * Jack: Santy, take it easy, it's only for this year. * Santa: What! Haven't you heard of the Hiver? That beast that can't be trusted! If you do this,you will never get your holiday back!. * Jack: That's not in the book. * (Clock chimes) * Jack: Ah, It's almost Christmas time! (laughs) * (Cuts to Heavy being knocked down: Soldier Bot has decapitated the Medic and is holding his head in his hands) * Scout Bot: Nice tussle tons of fun. * Soldier Bot: Cupcake meets hammer and sickle Stalingrad. * (Ed appears with Heavy) * Ed: Oh no.(sees Evil Fluttershy, the robots, nutcracker and the Hiver) We are surrounded! I'm not in my happy place, Heavy! * Heavy: (Smacks him) Put up fists, little man. * (Spongebob groans and wakes up) * SpongeBob: What happened? * Heavy: You! Stupid! Help NOW!!! (head becomes bigger). * SpongeBob: Huh?! (hears Patrick screaming and sees everyone is trapped in Hiver's body). * SpongeBob: Oh no, I thought never I'd have to use this emergency gear! (eats gear and a gear appears on Spongebob's forehead and disappears and Spongebob explodes.The floor turns ice.) * Heavy: Did cheese-man go boom? * SpongeBob: (holds up staff) By the power of Neptune! (Spongebob is seen in a icy color, he has a mistletoe on his groin, karate glove in one hand, and Christmas boots.) * Eddy: Oh, this oughta be good. * SpongeBob: Don't worry everybody, (a license plate in seen on Spongebob's butt that says EXPERIENCE YTPOOPER PERFORMANCE) I'm coming! (dashes into action). * Hiver: Make believe avenger! * Hiver: (is about to summon a log and throw it on Ed and Heavy). * (Ed and Heavy scream). * SpongeBob: Ed, give me a boost up! * Ed: Quickly! Ally oop. * Hiver: (fires log but Spongebob takes off the broom and reveals a blade Spongebob stops it). * Spongebob: Give back Santa!, you fiend! (the log transforms into a snowball it hits the Hiver,he is now stunned). * Ed: Cool! * Spongebob: Hurry! now's our chance * Soldier Bot: Oh, son of a bitch, let's get him. * (SpongeBob runs and whacks the robots and makes karate cries). * Heavy:(puts on skyrim and laughs) Tonight, we dine in hell. (eats sandvich). NOM NOM NOM * SpongeBob: Yeah. (Evil Fluttershy begins to ambush Spongebob, Spongebob and Fluttershy begin battling). * Soilder Bot: (laughs) I am going to tear out your very- (Heavy sky uppercuts Soldier). * Heavy: You, yes you! evil Fluttershy Pow! (Fluttershy goes flying away and presumably dies) Ha HA! * nutcracker summons more gingerbread men. * SpongeBob: Uh oh. * Ed: Now it's my turn! * Scout Bot: What the hell was that crap!? * Ed: Pardon me, miss. out a Eddy soda and Scout Bot spins and dies. * Gingerbread men are about to get Ed ,while Ed is guzzling down on soda * Ed: I am Ed! is seen flying FLY ME!! * and Spongebob are killing the evil gingerbread * Ed: Quickly! up Spongebob and Heavy north to Santa! they fly to the tree, the Hiver is still alive. * SpongeBob: He must be on top of the tree! Let's go for it! * Heavy: I live!!! trio get hit * Heavy: Behind us!! * nutcracker is seen firing a rocks at Heavy, Ed and Spongebob. * Ed: Do something ,guys! * SpongeBob: Don't worry, I'll help you- however loses his powers. OH NO! * Hiver fire blasts Ed, Heavy and Spongebob. * Heavy: Aw, this is bad! * fires a big rock at them: they're all hit and go flying * throws Spongebob at a tree. * Heavy: Go! * and Heavy are seen falling down. Spongebob: GUYS!! * and Heavy are dead and Spongebob is the only survivor. * transitions to Jack reading his book a flashback is shown with Jack and his friends, Jack is seen sad * Mayor of Halloween Town: Terrible news folks. Our Halloween special has been cancelled. * Sally: Jack, you tried, * Jack: Yeah, I know, just like last year, and the year before that and the year before that. * chimes * SpongeBob: Hold it, right there! * Jack: Ah, it's you. laser at him * is now a gourd in a portrait * Jack: Consider this a vacation, make yourself comfortable. * SpongeBob: Wait! wiggles his finger * Jack: No, I can't do that. * SpongeBob: Why are you doing this? * Jack: Why, why? Why is it that Halloween be cancelled year after year? Why is it our years of hard work go unrewarded? All I ever wanted was to bring them a great special. And that's exactly what i'll do!! * SpongeBob: Well, why didn't you just ask? * Jack: shocked What? * SpongeBob: We can share it. But first, let Santa, and my friends go and promise not to hurt anybody else. Don't you see? War's not what Christmas is about. * Phineas: Wow, corny. * Jack: (gets a change of heart) You're right. (SpongeBob smiles) * Phineas: But, appearently effective. * Jack: My friends were right! How could I be such an ass? * (Black Hiver appears) * Hiver: You twit! You are almost there. So, finish off this worm! * SpongeBob: Leave us alone, you bully! * Hiver: Insignificant ant! SpongeBob * Jack: Whoa! * SpongeBob: screams No, I won't let you destroy Christmas! * Hiver: You've lost. I'm almost free. Halloween is mine! * Jack: That was not my wish! * Hiver: The past must be paid for. soul gets taken away and the Black Hiver laughs. Skellington realizes there was only one thing left to do, reverse the ritual.) * Jack: Why yo! (As he does, part of the Hiver explodes) heysit! (Then the souls come out of his stomach * Hiver: Why, you sad peuterist...! (about to throw his arm onto Jack, but he gets blocked by the souls) * Patrick: PUSH! (The Hiver tries to blow fire onto Jack but is blocked by a SpongeBob soul. * SpongeBob: Hurry! * Jack: subsince! mmmmmmmmmmmmhourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! (the Black Hiver to scream and explode and vanish forever. Moments later, Jack and the other characters, including Santa come back to Bikini Bottom) * Jack: (flying out) Whoa! * Santa: Whoo, that was close. * Jack (at SpongeBob who is unconscious at the moment) Forgive me, Mr. Pants. I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday special. (he places a gift on SpongeBob's nose) * Santa: JACK! The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's asylum, I'd listen to her, (referring to Chris Rock still stuck in a jar) She's the only one who makes any soup around this insane asylum. * Jack: Well, I hope there's still time. * Santa (turns into a Walrus) Time? Time?! The time as come to talk of ships and vegetables and royalty. He takes Jack away into the night sky. * (morning comes and everybody who survived the battle awakens from inside Christmas presents) * Heavy: We live!! (An explosion is heard in the background) * Squidward: (opens up one of his windows) What's going on out here? (He looks up into the sky) * Santa: Ho, ho, ho! Happy Halloween! (It is revealed that it's true that Santa craps onto your house and leaves) * Jack: Merry Christmas (waves) * Squidward: Yep, I'm insane. (laughs obnoxiously, and heads back into the house) * SpongeBob (noticing the small gift Jack left for him.) I wonder what this button does. (he pushes it and out comes MoBrosStudios and everyone gathers around him) * MoBrosStudios: It is great to be home! * Crowd: HOORAY! (their picture gets taken) * MoBrosStudios: (narrating) My heart goes out to my family, my beloved girlfriend, and to all my new supporters here online. I thank you all so much for standing with me as I poured my soul into this production. Happy holidays to you all. Sincerely, Mo Bros Studios. Category:Transcripts Category:Skellington's Revenge